chapter 1
by g0dslayer98979
Summary: I OWN NOTHIN


THIS IS THE END MADARA/KAYGUYA. NARUTO SAID. SEALING ART GODS BLESSING JUTSU.

bright flash of light and madara kayguya and the juubi were gone and naruto was alone.

NARUTO KAKASHI SAID. WHY ARE YOU DISAPPEARING. BECAUSE OF THE JUTSU I USED. BUT WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE CHAKRA AND ENERGY AROUND US. IT IS BEING SEALED INSIDE OF ME AS WELL AS THE MONEY,SACRED SWORDS,ECT...

DOBE YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE ME ALONE.

D-BRO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE.

GAARA SASUKE YOUR COMING WITH ME SO DON'T WORRY.

*AND IN A FLASH OF LIGHT AND A LOUD BANG THEY WERE GONE*

YEARS PASSED AND THE SHINOBI WOLRD BECAME A PEACEFUL ONE.

YEARS TURNED INTO HUNDREDS THEN THOUSANDS,CENTURYES,DECADES,MELLENIEMS UNTIL IT WAS KNOWN AS THE EQUESTIA AGE.

*SKIP TO WHEN IT IS 4 WEEKS BEFORE THE SUMMER FESTIVAL (PS TWILIGHT HAS ALREADY MADE FRIENDS WITH RAINBOW DASH FLUTTER SHY RARITY PINKE PIE AND APPLEJACK)*

TWILIGHT WAS SLEEPING IN HER BED WHEN THREE BRIGHT FLASHES OF LIGHT APPEARED MAKING IT BRIGHTER THEN DAY TIME AND THEN THEY VANISHED SO TWILIGHT FELL BACK ASLEEP WHEN THREE EAR SPLITTING BANGS LANDED WAKING UP THE MANE SIX AND ALL OF THEM RUSHED TO THE SCENE AND WERE SURPRISED TO SEE CELESTIA APPEAR AHEAD OF THEM BUT LOOKING EXTREMELY CONFUSED AND SCARED AT THE SAME TIME CONFUSING THEM AS THEY CAUGHT UP TO HER AND ASKED WHAT WAS WRONG SHE JUST POINTED TO WHAT LOOKED LIKE THREE HAIRLESS MONKEYS FIGHTING EACH OTHER BUT THEY LOOKED HAPPY UNTIL A VOICE SAID FROM BEHIND THEM AND SAID YOU DO KNOW IT'S RUDE TO SPY ON OTHERS.

EEEEEEEKKKKK THEY YELLED AS THEY JUMPED INTO THE CLEARING AND SAW ALL THREE OF THE HAIRLESS MONKEYS LOOKING AT THEM AND THEN ONE SAID OI D-BRO CAN I KILL THEM. MAKING THE MANE SIX AND CELESTIA PALE AND BACK AWAY UNTIL ONE DISAPPEARED AND REAPPEARED BEHIND THEM AND SAID WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING SL-*BAM* SASUKE REMEMBER WHAT I SAID DON'T FUCKING SWEAR YA FUCKING FAGGOT FUCK FACE AND GAARA I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE TIE YOU TO A TREE AND SUMMON YOUR FANGIRLS AND LET THEM RAPE YOU IF YOU DO WHAT I THINK YOUR ABOUT TO DO GOT IT. SORRY D-BRO. HN. UGHH GUYS TAKE FIVE BY SPARING WITH EACH OTHER. HN. HIA D-BRO.

SORRY ABOUT THAT NAMES *IN A DEEP SEXY HUSKY HOT VOICE* NARUTO JINJURIKI OF THE JUUBI NO YOKE PURE BLOODED VAMPIRE,SAYIAN,GOD,IMMORTAL,DEMON AT YOUR SERVICE NOW WHO MIGHT YOU GUYS BE HE SAID AS THEY INTRODUCED THEM SELVES AS THEY DID A KUNIA CAME ABOUT AN INCH AWAY FROM CELESTIAS FACE AND NARUTO CATCHES IT AND GAARA AND SASUKE START SAYING IT WASN'T THEM UNTIL NARUTO DISAPPEARS AND REAPPEARS IN FRONT OF SASUKE AND SAYS YOU GOT 10 SECONDS TO RUN BEFORE I PUT YOU 9000 FT UNDER GROUND 10...FUCK YOU NARUTO NO THANKS 9...DANM AS SASUKE STARTS TO TAKE OFF AT BLINDING SPEEDS 5...4... NUCLEAR STYL HEAT SEAK NUCK 1... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BOOOOOOOOM FUUUUUUUUCKKKKK *SFX BONES BREAKING AND AN OBJECT WHISTLING THROUGH THE SKY AND LANDING WITH A SICKENING CRUNCH IN FRONT OF THE GRILS* DANM YOU NARUTO I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS.

*TIME SKIP TO THE FESTIVAL PS GAARA AND SASUKE HAD TO GO BACK TO THEIR WORLD AND ALL THE MLP CARHACTERS ARE HALF HUMAN HALF PONY AND THEY ALREADY FOUGHT NIGHTMARE MOON AND WON AND CELESTIA IS DATING NARUTO*

NARUTO IS ASLEEP AND LUNA AND CELESTIA ARE WATCHING HIM UNTIL A MASSIVE AMOUNT OF BLOODLUST AND KILLING INTENT COMES OUT OF NOWHERE AND NARUTO STARTS TO MUTTER SOMTHING AND LUNA AND CELESTIA HEAR SOMTHING ABOUT OROCHIMARU AND GIVE HIM BACK UNTIL THEY HEAR IT AGAIN AND NARUTO SAYS IT MORE CLEARLY BUT IN A DEMONIC VOICE **GIVE HIM BACK I SAID GIVE HIM BACK SASUKE IS NOT GOING TO BE YOUR PERSONAL FUCK TOY OROCHIMARU YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH...ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR** AS THE BLOODLUST AND KILLING INTENT MULTIPLIED BY FOUR AND BY NOW CANTERLOT AND PONYVILL WAS AWAKE AND FELT IT AND BEGAN TO WORRY FOR THEIR RULERS WHEN AN EXPLOSION HAPPENED AND IT LOOKED LIKE IT CAME FROM THE CASTEL AND THEY WERE ABOUT TO GO CHECK IT OUT WHEN SOMETHING JUMED OUT WITH THE TWO RULERS BEHIND IT AND WHEN IT LANDED BOTH RULERS YELLED **EVERYBODY TO THE SIDES NOW! **AS ALL OF THE PEOPLE/PONIES MOVED TO THE SIDES THE FIGURE SAID **OROCHIMARU I WILL FUCKING SKIN YOU ALIVE AND TURN YOU INTO A SNAKE SKIN WALLET YOU FUCKING SON OF A PROSTITANT WHORE ASS FUCKER SHIT FACE COCK SUCKER! **AND GOT ON TO ALL FOURS AND SUDDENLY CELESTIA YELLED **EVERY BODY INSIDE NOW! **AND THE FIGURE SHOT INTO THE FOREST LEAVING A MASSIVE CRATER FIVE TIMES THE WIDTH AND DEPTH OF THE CATSLE SCARING EVERYONE UNTIL THEIR RULERS PUT UP PROJECTION SCREEN SO EVERY BODY COULD WATCH AND WHAT THEY SAW SCARED THEM TO THE CORE AS THE FIGURE WAS FIGHTING EVERY SINGLE CREATURE IN THE EVREE FOREST AND WHEN EVER IT GOT A DEEP SLASH MARK OR WOUND I WOULD ATOUMATICALY HEAL AND IT WOULD JUST GET STRONGER AND EVEN MORE PISSED UNTIL IT VANISHED AND THEY SAW NARUTO AND HE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS CALM UNTIL HE SAD NO HINATA DON'T FIGHT HIM HE'S TOO STONG AS THEY SAW WHAT LOOKED LIKE A PERSON WITH PIRCINGS AND CREEPY EYES AND NARUTO ON THE GROUND WITH METAL POLES IN HIS LEGS, ARMS,HANDS AND BODY AND A GRIL IN FRONT OF HIM AND ABOUT TO HIT THE GUY WITH THE WIRD EYES AND GETS THROWN BACK BY UNKNOWN FORCE AND THEN GET THROWN INTO THE AIR AND NARUTO IS WIDE EYED UNTIL HE YELLS HINATA! AND THE GUY SLAMS HER INTO THE GROUND AND PULL OUT A POLE AND STAB HER IN THE STOMACH AND NARUTO LOSES IT AND SAYS **PEIN YOU DESTOYED MY HOME MY LIFE AND YOU KILLED MY WIFE! I WILL NEVER FOGIVE YOU.** COME AT ME KYUUBI BRAT PEIN AS NARUTOS DREAM ENDED THE WHOLE VILLAGE SAW A BONE CHILLING LAUGH **~ONCE UPON A TIME THEIR WAS YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK IT DIE MOTHER FUCKER HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAH INSANE LAUGHING LA LA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA LA LA DIE DIE DIE YAYZ IT'S A BLOODY BODY OH OH I KNOW LET'S TURN IT INTO A CAKE AND SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME YIPPE *INSANE SADISTIC LAUGHTER. **

ALL THE WHILE EVERY BODY TURNS GREEN AND THE FEMALES ARE THROWING UP AND ALL THE MALES ARE JUST TO DANM PRIDEFUL AND STUBBORN TO THROW UP EXCEPT FOR A DARK BLUE PERSON A SANDY COLERD PERSON WHO SIGH GETTING THE ATTENTION OF EVERYBODY THEIR LOOKS LIKE WE NEED TO CALM HIM DOWN GAARA I GUESS UR RIGHT SASUKE AS BOTH START TO WALK TO WHERE NARUTO IS UNTIL THEY ARE STOPPED BY CELESTIA WHO SAYS SASUKE GAARA WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?

IT'S A LONG STORY GAARA SAYS.

MOVE IT SLUT *POW* SON OF A BITCH I FUCKING WARNED YOU SASUKE I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO NEVER SAY IT AND NOW I MUST THANK YOU FOR AWAKENING MY HOLLOW SIDE SO PEPARE TO DIE CHRISTMAS STYLE ~DECK THE HALLS WITH SHARINGANS *CRUNCH AHHHHH MY SPINE* FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA TIS THE SEASON TO FUCK A PROSTITUTE *SHLICK AHHHHH MY DICK* FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA GET HER PREGNAT THEN KILL THE BABY *WHAM FUCK MY BALLS* FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA FUCK HER MOM AND FUCK HER FRINDS *SNAP FUCK MY NOSE* FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA JUST MAKE SURE TO KILL THE COPS *SLAM FU-SLAM SO-SLAM YOU-SLAM AS-SLAM UHHHHHGGGG THUD* FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA~

DID HE JUST KILL HIM THEY ASK. LET ME CHECK GAARA SAID AS HE PUTS ALOT OF POWER IN HIS LEG AND KICKS SASUKE HARD IN HIS NUTS AND CRUNCH IS HEARD FOLLOWED BY A PAINED SCREAM AND FUUUUUUCKKKKKK. NOPE HE'S STILL ALIVE AND WALKS BACK TO WHERE NARUTO IS AND USES SAND TO KNOCK HIM UNCONSIOUS AND SAYS SO WHOS HIS GIRLFRIEND THAT WOULD BE ME CELESTIA SAYS AS EVERY BODY JAWS DROP AND LUNA YELLS YOUR DATING MY OLDER BROTHER!


End file.
